


a little white lie

by LethalBookshelves



Series: your dad is calling [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Irondad, Team Cap friendly, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, did you actually think i would write a fic without cuddles, no beta we die like men, rogues all believe peter is tony's son, team comes together and just hangs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: It all started when the Rogues were supposed to move back into the Tower after their pardons. Actually, it started when Peter jokingly called Tony ‘dad’ in front of them. After that, the Rogues assumed that he was Tony’s illegitimate son. Tony—being the devil that he is—decided to go along with it.Or: Tony and Peter pretend to be father and son for the Rogues because people kept mistaking them for family anyway.





	a little white lie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a fanfiction roll right now, and this was an idea I've wanted to write for a while so enjoy!

It was meant to be an innocent meeting. The Rogues (other than Clint; he was going to arrive a little later because of how far away his house was) were going to join him and Peter in the common room for a little chat to become more familiar with each other, because while they were officially a team again, the tension between the two sides would not be good in a high-stakes mission. Peter wasn’t even supposed to be there, but he had come in for more web-fluid and Tony decided it would be a good time as any to introduce the kid as his intern to the rest of the team.

Currently, they were bickering about the snacks while waiting for the rest to arrive.

“No! Peter, you’ve had too much sugar today already. I’m not going to be the one who has to deal with a baby on a sugar high.” Tony reprimanded him, holding the bag of Skittles above his head. While Tony wasn’t very tall himself—a whopping 5’8”—Peter was shorter.

“I’ll only have half of the bag then! Pleaaaase,” Peter whined, tip toeing and trying to grab the bag. “I promise I’ll only have half, and you can even have the other half.”

“No.” Tony was nothing if not stubborn. “You’re going to ruin your teeth.”

“I’ll brush my teeth right after.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Then you won’t be able to have orange juice afterwards because you hate the taste of it after brushing your teeth. Do you want to not have orange juice?” Tony pointed out.

Peter hesitates, falling back onto the soles of his feet. “But…”

Tony shakes his head, amused. “No ‘but’s, Peter. No more candy. Listen to your father.”

“But daaaaad—” Peter teased, a small grin on his face. This habit had sparked a few months after the Homecoming fiasco, in an argument when Peter had accused Tony of being a helicopter parent so Tony just ran with it, saying _‘then listen to your father when he’s just trying to keep his son safe’_ and Peter retaliated with _‘but dad you never listen to your son when he’s just trying to protect you!’_ By the end of the night they were crying and laughing and fell asleep on the sofa. That seemed to happen quite a lot.

Because the duo were too distracted with the Skittles, they didn’t notice the the Rogues had already walked in and were gawking at them. _Dad??? Listen to your father?? DAD???_

Peter was the one to notice them first, spotting them from the corner of his eye and squawking in surprise, jumping behind Tony and clutching onto his sleeve. The reaction causes Tony to whirl around as well, one arm out behind him as if to protect Peter. Once Tony realizes who it is he relaxes slightly, huffing. “You guys could have said something to announce your presence instead of giving me a heart attack. Like a ‘hello’? Or a ‘hi’? I hear that one’s popular nowadays.”

Natasha smiles, “I prefer ‘hey’, if I had to choose.”

Tony rolls his eyes as Peter watches the interaction with eyes as wide as saucers. “Oh my god it’s the Black Widow. Oh my god.” He mutters slowly, practically vibrating in place as he scans the rest of the group. “Oh my god it’s Captain America and the Falcon and Scarlet Witch, _oh my god._ ”

The group looks curiously at the unfamiliar member who had called the billionaire, who was well-known for his closed personality, ‘dad’. The attention causes the boy to stick closer to said billionaire. Steve speaks up first before an awkward silence had time to form. “Hello there. I’m Steve.”

Peter gapes and Tony has to nudge him in the side to get him to speak up, “H-hi, I’m, uh, I’m Peter. Nice to meet you, sir.” _So polite,_ Steve thinks. _Can’t believe he’s Tony Stark’s son._

“It is nice to meet you too, Peter.” “Ditto. I’m Sam by the way.” “Natasha.” “Wanda.”

If possible, Peter seemed even more awestruck now. “Wow. I just met the Avengers.”

Tony laughs at him in response. “Am I a joke to you?” Only Peter heard the undertone of jealousy beneath his voice, so he replied, “You’re still my favorite superhero, Dad.”

They didn’t even notice the slip-up this time, but the Rogues sure did. They shared looks with one another like _‘y’all also heard that? I ain’t going insane?’_ before Steve took over the conversation again. “So, Tony, you called is here to talk about future missions?”

The man sobers up a bit, draping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Well, that was sort of the plan before my kid decided to come crash the party. I’m not sure if you guys would wanna keep talking about it if you don’t want to.” That was Tony, always putting others before himself. In the time that Steve has been away, he’s realized he judged Tony too harshly (Natasha also yelled at him when she found out what happened). He had already apologized for what happened in Siberia, but Steve knew he had a whole lot more to apologize for.

The Rogues share a look, coming to an agreement. Steve turns back. “We wouldn’t mind it if your son were to join us, but if you feel like it’s too much we wouldn’t mind talking about something else first.”

The two look shocked at first, and Peter opened his mouth, “Uh, actually—”

Quickly, Tony covers Peter’s mouth with his palm, interrupting whatever he was going to say. “Well, how about we start with something a little more simple. Are any of you hungry? Because I know Peter is so let’s get some food in his growing teenage body.” There is some grumbling from beneath Tony’s hand. “Shush, don’t think I don’t know when you’re hungry.”

Without waiting for the rest of the group, Tony steers Peter onto one of the couches. The rest of the Avengers stand around awkwardly until Tony rolls his eyes and beckons them to sit down too. “I’ll just get some leftover pizza into the microwave and heat it up. Pick a movie to watch if you want to pass the time. Pete is not allowed to choose the movie because he was being a brat about the Skittles earlier.” An indignant shout from Peter.

It seemed like the Rogues were comfortable enough in the living room to immediately start arguing about what to watch. Sam wanted to watch the new movies he missed out on while in hiding, and Steve and Wanda wanted to watch something more classic. Natasha didn’t have a strong preference. Peter felt awkward without having anything to do, so he was relieved when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a message from Tony.

 

 **Iron Dad** : you know what would be super fucking funny

 **Peter-man** : what??

 **Peter-man** : also watch yo profanity

 **Iron Dad** : you’re gonna be my biological son for the day

 **Peter-man** : nani the fuck

 

He turned and faced the kitchen, incredulous. Did he seriously just read that? His phone vibrates again.

 

 **Iron Dad** : they already assume you’re my son, let’s see how long this lasts before they figure it out

 **Iron Dad** : my bets are on natasha and she’ll figure it out by the end of the day

 **Peter-man** : let’s get this bread.

 

As if rehearsed, Tony walks out with two boxes of pizza from the night before.

“Ew, pineapples.” Sam cringes at the Hawaiian pizza. “Pineapples should never be on pizza.”

Peter looks downright offended. “Pineapples definitely belong on pizza!” At Sam’s look, he continues. “It does! Dad, back me up.” He turns to Tony. The word ‘dad’ flows smoothly from his lips, like he’d been saying it his entire life. Tony would be lying if he said it didn’t do funny things to his heart.

Like the good mentor he is, Tony comes to defend his protégé. “Pineapples do belong on pizza. You could put anything on a pizza and I would still eat it.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause he’s your kid.” Sam jokes.

Tony smiles at this. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Dad! I’ve seen you put brussel sprouts on your pizza, you can’t fault me for putting a perfectly acceptable pizza topping on mine.” Peter pouts.

The man laughs and sits down next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders again. “Sorry, squirt. I do like pineapples on pizza and everyone who says they don’t is either allergic or have no taste.” He assures.

Peter, appeased, leans into his father-figure’s side and continues munching on his Hawaiian. The war over what movie to watch had died down, and FRIDAY had put up a movie on low volume. The others were very obviously staring (but pretending not to) at this new side of Tony they had never seen before. Natasha was the only cool one, eating her pizza and actually paying attention to the movie.

“Why is everyone staring at us?” Peter whispers, pressing deeper into Tony’s side.

“Everyone’s just jealous they don’t have a cuddle buddy.” Tony brushes the concerns aside, taking a large bite of pizza.

“I can cuddle with myself.” Sam makes a show of hugging himself, causing Peter to giggle.

“I’ll cuddle with Natasha,” Wanda pipes up, immediately leaning into the woman at her side. Natasha shifts and brings a throw blanket over the both of them.

Steve looked so sad to be alone, and gave Sam a longing look. “Dude, I am not cuddling with you. Suffer."

The subsequent look of utter betrayal from Steve causes Tony and Peter to laugh hysterically. Steve smiles at the duo, because he’d never seen Tony so relaxed around them. There was always something to do or something to protect. “Hey, Peter, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Steve asks, curious. He looked young enough to be still be in high school, but didn’t want to assume.

“I’m fifteen. Sixteen in the summer.” Peter replies.

“Already? Wow, I remember when you were just bouncing around in your cute little onesie.” Tony teases, and Peter blushes and elbows him.

This makes the rest more confused. So Tony knew Peter since he was a baby? He must have chosen to keep his family a secret like Clint then. “So that means you’re a sophomore?” Steve questions.

“Yup.”

“He’s a genius though, don’t let his grade fool you.” Tony interjects, looking proud. “He’d probably be able to go to MIT now if he wanted to.”

Peter gets even redder. “I’m not _that_ smart, Dad.” He mumbles.

“Uh, yeah you are.” Tony ruffles his hair, earning himself another soft elbow to the ribs. “Don’t downplay your genius. I’ve seen him take apart and combine different engines in under five minutes because, and I quote, ‘it didn’t make the sound I wanted’.”

_“Dad!”_

That’s basically how the next 10 minutes go by. One of the Rogues will ask Peter a seemingly innocent question, but were also trying to piece together his past. Being the secret son of Tony Stark must have meant for some interesting experiences. They were also trying to find out how Tony managed to keep a son a secret for almost 16 years. Tony, of course, knew exactly what they were trying to do and was enjoying it immensely.

 _“Boss, Clint Barton has arrived.”_ FRIDAY’s voice pops in. Tony nods to show he heard and turns to see Clint walk into the living room. He seemed surprised at first to find the team piled onto couches and eating pizza as if Germany never happened, but just shrugged and went with it. He’d seen weirder in Budapest.

“What did I miss?” Clint asks as he takes a seat in between Steve and Sam on the couch.

Natasha shrugs nonchalantly. “Nothing much. Tony got us pizza. Oh, and that’s Peter, Tony’s son, by the way.” She tilts her head in Peter’s direction, and Clint’s eyes look like they’re about to pop out of his skull.

“Wow. Alright. Hey, Peter, nice to meet you. I’m Clint.”

“I know.” Peter sighs, awestruck, “You’re Hawkeye. You’re so cool. Woah.” Tony snickers at him, knowing full well that Peter was going to be so embarrassed by the end of this.

Clint raises an eyebrow at Tony, “I didn’t know I wasn’t the only person here with a secret family. I never would have pegged you the parental type.”

Tony bristles, tensing. “What can I say? I like to surprise people.” He was hurt, because if Clint, the actual dad of the group, didn’t think Tony was capable of it, what would that mean for him and Peter? Was he doing everything wrong?

The archer raises his hands in a show of peace. “I’m not insulting you! It’s really cool to see you like this; being a dad is a good look on you.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You’ve seen me for like 30 seconds, Katniss. I’m not even wearing my ugly dad sweater—which I do actually own and you will never see—how could you have made a judgement so quickly?”

“You have an ugly dad sweater too? Wait. Not the topic. Well,” Clint gets comfortable on the couch, not noticing Steve’s mischievous smile. “I see you all sitting around watching some dumb blockbuster movie and eating reheated pizza while you’re sitting over there and cuddling your kid, so I’d say I made a pretty good judge of character—woah, Rogers, what the fuck?”

While Clint was distracted, Steve was ready to pounce. Now he’s got Clint in a cuddle pile on the couch. “No one would cuddle with me, Clint.” The captain says, dead serious. “I’m going to cuddle with them instead.”

This sends everyone else into a fit of giggles because there was something funny about watching a world renowned spy try and escape the Biceps of Steel. Tony was having a lot more fun than he expected to have. It was no longer a meeting, but just the bunch of them hanging out and laughing together. Where he would have once ignored them and kept a civil but cold relationship with them, he was willing to welcome them back into his life. He knew he had Peter to thank for that one. Tony had missed the feeling of when the Avengers were still together, and the Tower had felt so empty without them. Then Peter came into his life.

Peter was the best thing to ever happen to Tony, hands down. The hyperactive ball of sunshine swung his way right into Tony’s ironclad heart, and while Tony and Peter were just pretending to be related, he did see Peter as a son. He would protect him and care for him for as long as Peter would let him, and with their lifestyles, he wasn’t going to take any moment together for granted.

Tony leans down towards Peter’s ear when conversation starts back up with the group, whispering a quiet ‘thank you, kid’ meant just for him. Peter nuzzles closer to his father, whispering back a ‘anytime, Dad’.

Whatever threat that was beyond the atmosphere, Tony was sure they’d be able to handle it if they stuck together. It wouldn’t hurt if everyone believed this boy he loved so much was actually his son, either.

“Dad.” He heard Peter whisper and turned his head to see what he wanted. “I’m going to show them pictures of you wearing that ugly dad sweater I got you if you don’t give me the Skittles.”

_“Oh you little shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love all the fics where peter calls tony 'dad' in front of the avengers, and i love the fics where people assume they're related, so i was like BOOM and this fic was created. 
> 
> if you'd like to see more chapters of this and have requests for what should happen, i'd love to hear them! as it is i have no idea what to do so this is a oneshot.  
> edit: would you rather this be a multichaptered fic or a series? leaning more towards series right now but lmk what y'all think!


End file.
